villainfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorm
|-| First form= Zorm's first and default form |-| Second form= Zorm's second form |-| Third form= Zorm's third and final form Zorm is the leader of the Demon Army and the final boss of Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars's Adventure Mode. He plans to use his demon soldiers to turn the World of Trophies into the World of Hell. He also plans on using his demon slaves to take over the Smash heroes' bodies instead of turning them into trophies. He was usually Tabuu's rival before the events in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Biography Before his time as the Demon leader, Zorm has lost to his rival, Tabuu in a contest to see who will try to rule the Smash World. However, after Tabuu's defeat, Zorm finally had the chance of creating his demon army in order to turn the World of Trophies into the World of Hell. He also planned on using his demon minions to take over the Smash heroes' bodies instead of turning them into trophies. His hideout was a volcano filled with demon babies and possessed leeches. Zorm even sent his army to serve Palpatine to make him think he is the leader of the demon army. Then, Palpatine enlisted the help of Darth Vader, Ganondorf, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Bowser, Wario, and Dr. Eggman. They would hunt down any fighters that get in the way of Palpatine's plans. Darth Vader, however, secretly trained his secret apprentice, Starkiller to hunt down the heroes and to overthrow Palpatine so that Vader could become the demon leader. Later, as Darth Vader entered Palpatine's throne room, Palpatine ordered his demon soldiers to leave so that he can speak with Vader, but they didn't move. Zorm then appeared and Palpatine and Vader realized that Zorm is the true demon leader. Vader then decided to attack Zorm instead of Palpatine. Before Vader could continue attacking, Zorm quickly defeated Vader and knocked him unconscious. As Mario and the other fighters entered the throne room, they, along with Palpatine and Vader, were easily pushed back out of the palace, and Zorm transported back to his lair. After a brief moment of unconsciousness, the heroes and Palpatine woke up. Mario and Zelda then helped Darth Vader wake up from unconscious. After thinking of a plan to defeat Zorm, Palpatine declared that he, Vader, and the other villains will team up with the heroes to defeat the demon leader. As Ganondorf entered, he prepares to fight the heroes, but was told that Palpatine and Vader will join the heroes in a confrontation with Zorm. Ganondorf agrees to join, and so did Bowser, Wario, Grievous, Asajj, and Dr. Eggman. As the heroes and villains reached Zorm's volcano lair, they fought a lot of demons at the main gates. They got into Zorm's lair, and battled a lot more demons along the way. When they reached Zorm, he became furious and attacked them. Mario, and the others defeat Zorm, but he gets up, and turns into his second form. Despite Zorm's attempts to beat the heroes, he was thwarted, and was dragged back into the lava. Before everybody could celebrate their victory, Zorm attempted to make one last move and turned into a huge fire demon. Zorm did his best to kill the heroes, but they finally defeated him, and he sank into the lava and his volcano lair began to collapse. The heroes and villains however escaped, then looked upon the ruins of the fallen volcano. Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Monsters